Dark Cosmos Prologue: Rosario Vampire
by kevinYking
Summary: Something Is very wrong at Youkai Academy, simple spells going volatile and mysterious disappearances, Tsukune and friends find themselves in the middle of it all, and now that one of them is in the hospital and another had gone missing the newspaper-club must get to the bottom of it before it's too late.


Mizore sat at the edge of the cliff where Tsukune and the others had saved her when they first met, so much had happened since then.

A tear slowly traveled down her pale cheek "Where did it all go wrong" she asked no one in particular, she jumped slightly when a voice answered back "Such is life little one, life seldom bend to our wishes" Mizore turned her head slightly as the person sat down next to her looking out at the red ocean.

The person was wearing a robe that covered him from head to toe, he reached up with his left hand brushed away the tear from Mizore's cheek "Poor child please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see such beauty tarnished by such sadness" Mizore looked at the robed person without say anything for a long time before looked out at the ocean again.

"This is the third time you have approached me, first time was before I met Kurumu and the others, second was after the others saved me from Fairytale, why?" The person raised an eyebrow, not that it could be seen under his hood "Why?" Mizore turned her head to the person and nodded "Yes why do you come to me, the first two times you asked me if I wanted to leave this place and come with you, and the first time I said no you just left, the second time you asked I didn't answer and again you just left".

The man reached up and pulled back his hood revealing his face, he was lightly tanned, short brown hair, Mizore took note of his eyes, one was red and one was black.

The man smiled softly "I ask you because I believe you deserve so much more than this life where you will play third fiddle to a pompous vampire and a slutty succubus".

Mizore felt her anger rise at his words 'How dare he call her that?!' she thought, her anger faded as it was turned into confusion 'Wait why do I care?'.

The young Yuki-Onna began to feel dizzy as it became hard to think "I don't..feel so...good" she panted and slumped up against her companion.

The man brought his arm around the young girl to steady her, Mizore leaned her head on his shoulder as it became harder to stay awake.

"Relax young one, it will be easier of you do" Mizore knew she should be afraid of this man but she did not fear him.

She looked out at the red ocean in front of her and felt oddly at peace, the man held his outstretched hand in front of them,a blue ball of fire appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Little one I know that you have been hurting and I know that you have been lonely, I want to help you, but I can only help you if you let me".

Mizore didn't know why but she suddenly felt the urge to touch the fireball, against all common sense reached out and her slender fingers touched the fire.

It didn't burn, it was warm yes but a comfortable warmth, it made her feel loved and protected, she then felt herself become more and more tired until she finally closed her eyes and fell into oblivion.

_**::MEANWHILE::**_

Kurumu walked into the classroom with a frown on her face, she sat down next to Moka and Tsukune. Her friend had been eating lunch and making small talk, about nothing and everything in particular.

Moka looked at her friend's worried face and asked "Kurumu what's wrong?", the succubus looked up at vampire, her eyes full of uncertainty "I'm not sure, it just feels like something is wrong you know?".

Tsukune looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Yes I know what you mean" Kurumu felt her spirit lighten "So I'm not the only one!".

Tsukune nodded "Yeah I've felt like I've been followed the entire day and not in that slight stalkerish way Mizore does, more like some cold presence looking over my shoulder and every time I turn around no-one's there" "Oh God you too!" the three friends turned to the voice, "Yukari? Has this happened to you too?".

The young witch nodded "Yes and my spells have been all funky too", Kurumu smirked "Isn't that just cause you're a lousy witch?" she asked teasingly.

Yukari pouted at the older girl "I'm serious something is very wrong!", just the a loud crash was heard from out side.

The four student rushed over to the window to see what had happened, down in the courtyard student were crowding around someone on the ground, "Oh god! Someone is hurt" Moka gasped, "Can you see who?" Tsukune asked his girlfriend.

"Guys!" they all turned to the voice, Kokoa stood in the doorway to the classroom, she must have been running cause she was slightly out of breath.

Moka took a step forward to her little sister "Kokoa what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, she quickly looked her over checking for injuries but to her delight she saw none.

Kokoa ignored her sister and looked straight at Yukari "Yukari it's..." she couldn't finish her sentence, the witch felt her heart stop when she saw the look in her friend's eyes "No.." she breathed.

She ran past the vampire out the classroom, she ran through the school faster than she had ever run before.

She slammed the doors to the courtyard open and ran over to the mass of students, she used her magic to shove the other students out of her way.

When she got to the middle of the crowd she let out a strangled cry, on the ground laid the person she had come to care about more than anything. She fell to her knees beside him "Fang-Fang?" she gently shook his shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake him, "Fang-Fang wake up! it's not funny!" she said weakly but the boy didn't move.

Moka was the first to catch up, her hand flew up to cover her mouth to hold back the gasp, that left her.

Fang-Fang looked like he had been standing next to a bomb that had gone off, he was bruised, cut and bloody, his left arm was clearly broken.

Tsukune was the next to arrive, when he saw what was going on he began to usher people away, he then called to Kokoa to go get the school nurse. The young vampire didn't have time to get her as she was already on her way with two orderlies carrying a gurney.

The nurse wasted no time, she quickly ordered the two orderlies to place Fang-Fang on the gurney, with lightning speed they did what they were told, and was already on the way to the infirmary.

Moka moved over to the young witch and placed her arms around her "Yukari sweetie..." she slowly stood up and pulled the younger girl with her.

Tsukune walked over to them and put a comforting hang on the witch's shoulder "let's go to the infirmary".

Yukari nodded mechanically, Moka and her then began following the nurse and two orderlies, Tsukune then turned to Kokoa "Kokoa did you see what happened?".

The red headed vampire shook her head "No...I heard the crash and when I saw that it was Fang-Fang I went to get you guys".

Tsukune groaned "Damn and I sent the students, who might have seen, away" Kurumu touched his arm lightly "Forget about it Tsukune let's just go see how Fang-Fang is doing" the boy smiled softly at his friend and nodded.

When they reached the infirmary the nurse was already done helping Fang-Fang, the other stood around his bed listening to the nurse who was telling the extend of his injuries.

Yukari was sitting beside his bed his uninjured hand in her own, she wasn't listening to the nurse she was just looking at her lover with a pained expression.

"But he shouldn't be in any life danger, but he is going be very sore when he wakes up, but still I can't be sure about how much he remembers, it was quite a kick in the head if you don't mind me saying" as the nurse finished she began guiding people out of the infirmary so Fang-Fang wouldn't be disturbed by the noise.

Yukari was the only one who stayed with the boy, the rest began to return to class in silence, no one really knew what to say so they decided not to say anything.

As the others walked into the classroom Kurumu walked by, she was growing more and more worried about Mizore, she knew that she was probably the reason for the ice-girl's absence, but she was going to find her and apologize for last night.

What was supposed to be a perfect ending to their first date had become a bitter argument between them.

What had happened to Fang-Fang had gotten the succubus thinking, if anything happened to Mizore before Kurumu had had a chance to make amends, she would never be able to forgive herself.

She completely lost track of where she was going and suddenly she stood in front of the door that belonged to the girl who had been consuming her thoughts.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, she knocked again and still no answer, Kurumu began to get worried.

She knocked on the door one more time and no one opened, she finally felt her patience disappear, she took a step back and her razor sharp nails grew out, she slashed at the door and it crumbled in neat little pieces.

She stepped into the room, she felt her heart clench as she saw the room and she gasped "Mizore?"


End file.
